


I'm not o-fucking-kay

by Jellyjelloo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Appendicitis, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyjelloo/pseuds/Jellyjelloo
Summary: Mikey gets appendicitis and tries to hide it, I'm sorry for the shitty summary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I'm not o-fucking-kay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is probably my favorite thing I have wrote so far!!

Mikey laying in bed, asleep. He woke up a couple of minutes later. He say up, trying to figure out why he woke up until his stomach cramped. He groaned softly. He softly rubbed his stomach until he fell asleep again. 

Mikey woke up in the morning. The cramps had gotten a bit worse. Mikey sighed thinking that he was getting sick. He got up and went to go get some coffee, he saw Frank and Gerard sitting on the couch and he waved. They both waved back, Frank didn't notice anything off about Mikey, Gerard on the other hand was getting a little worried. 

Once Mikey got his coffee and went back into his room Gerard lightly elbowed Frank "Did Mikey seem a little paler than usual to you?" Gerard asked, Frank shook his head Gerard sighed "It's probably nothing" 

Mikey was laying in his bed, the cramps were starting to get worse, he whimpered softly, he was starting to feel nauseous as well. A couple of minutes later Mikey got up and went into the bathroom, he started to vomit. That only made the ache worse. Once Mikey got done he flushed the toilet and went back into his room. 

It was now evening and Mikey could barely move because of the cramps. Gerard went and knocked on Mikey's door "Hey! Mikey do you want to watch Star Wars with us?" Gerard asked. Mikey sighed, he didn't want Gerard to worry but it was really bad. "Yeah sure" He said, getting up. It hurt a lot but he could still move. At his point he was starting to get worried, knowing that something was wrong. But he ignored all of that and went into the living room. 

It started to get worse, Mikey could tell that he had a fever and the cramps were getting to the point he couldn't move. Gerard looked over at Mikey with a concerned look on his face "You alright?" Gerard whispered. Mikey couldn't hide it anymore, he shook his head "What's wrong?" Gerard asked "My stomach hurts, really badly" Mikey said, Gerard put his hand on Mikey's forehead then sighed "You have a fever" Frank and Ray looked over at Gerard "What's going on?" Ray asked "Mikey's sick" Gerard replied. 

Mikey whimpered loudly, he clutched his stomach. Gerard looked back over to Mikey "Is it your stomach?" Mikey nodded, tears started to well up in his eyes "Fuck Mikey it's gonna be okay, let me go get thermometer."  
Gerard got up and went to go get the thermometer. Once Gerard got it he put it Mikey's mouth, once it beeped he took it out, it said 103 "You have a really high fever Mikey" Tears started to stream down Mikey's face. Ray went over to Mikey "Here does this hurt?" Ray said, he pushed down on the lower right side of his stomach. Mikey screamed "Shit" Ray said "We need to take Mikey to the hospital" Gerard and Frank went over to Mikey "The nearest hospital takes an hour to get to" Mikey sobbed a little "Okay Mikey can you walk?" Gerard asked. Mikey shook his head "C-Can barely m-move."

"Ray can you help me pick Mikey up?" Gerard asked. Ray nodded helped Gerard pick Mikey up. They went to the car and put him in the backseat. Gerard sat there next to him. Mikey was still sobbing, Gerard kept trying to calm Mikey down, but it wasn't really working. They had to stop half way through so that Mikey could vomit. 

Once they got there Ray and Gerard helped Mikey out of the car and into the hospital, Gerard frantically told the receptionist what was happening and they were put on the waiting list, Gerard held Mikey and ran his fingers through his hair. It didn't take long because there wasn't that many people at the hospital. Once they got into a room the nurse came in and checked if Mikey had appendicitis when she saw that he did they took him to surgery immediately. 

After the surgery happens Mikey was laying in the hospital bed, asleep. He woke up a bit later to see that everyone was in there "How are you feeling?" Gerard asked "I feel a lot better then I did before, my stomach is sore though" Mikey replied "Yeah that would happen after you get an organ taken out" Gerard said Mikey just nodded, he started to fall asleep again "Go to sle-" Gerard said, Mikey fell asleep before Gerard could finish his sentence.


End file.
